nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaminari Kiyoshi
'Character First Name' Kiyoshi 'Character Last Name' Kaminari 'IMVU Username' KovaRum 'Nickname (optional)' None Yet 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 07/17/188 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 100 lbs. 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kiyoshi is by all means and definitions a loner. He prefers to avoid any unnecessary conflict and shows almos no emotion. He enjoys reading books and will perch up in high places as to be undisturbed by anyone that may come along. He isn't the friendly type and has no friends at the moment. '' 'Behaviour' Kiyoshi is a loner. He prefers to read his books instead of socializing with his fellow nin. He tends to not smile, frown, or show emotion in he first place. Kiyoshi is fond of high places and watching people pass by if he has no books to read, keeping any thoughts he has while perching from anyone. He has no problem with getting his hands dirty or getting hurt. Kiyoshi does in fact show a slight liking to pain. 'Nindo (optional) None. '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaminari The Kaminari Clan was formed about ten years after the death of the once great Naruto Uzumaki. This clan actually consists of two former clans named the Inazuma and the Kasai. The reason the two clans decided to join was the result of a long running fued that only made things worse for both families. This fued lasted for five years before two of the younger members became best friends. The firendship was secret for five years while they waited and planned their escape from the area. Once they planned the escape they ran away, but only to meet their demise by being mugged and killed by some traveling missing nin. The greeving process brought the two families together and formed a bond that ended up in the intermingling and inter breeding of the clans. This has been happening for the last sixty years. The Kaminari Clan has an great affinity with the Lightning nature and most of the time incorporate the fire nature into their arsenal aswell. The Fire nature is not always there though as the clan does intermingle with the clans in the village. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses' Shurikenjutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra colour' Grey 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 (24) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 (12) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 36 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies' Ikotsugakure 'Enemies' None Yet 'Background Information' Kiyoshi was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka. His father, Shikama, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised cattle on. The land was covered in forest giving Kiyoshi many places to hide for his reading. Kiyoshi was born in the morning when the heat of the day was at its peak. When the doctor tried to bring forth his crying all he managed to get was a raspy groan, making the doctor's think that his voice would continue to be raspy through life. Kiyoshi grew just like any other normal child, learning to read, speak, walk, and other basic things. When he reached around four years of age Kiyoshi took deeply into reading, growing very reclusive and taking to high places to think. One of the few things that drew Kiyoshi out of his seclusion was school, learning the way of the ninja facinated him in a way that he couldn't quite understand. During his school years the days quickly melded together unless a spar happened to occur. Kiyoshi tended to shy away from fights and spars unless they had been required or he had no choice. He did seem to look like he enjoyed fighting as he was in the spar, but after it was over he went back to his secluded and emotionless self. This is how it was up to the day of geaduation, and this is where the story starts. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))